


WTP's 200 celebration

by Witcher_Trash_Party



Series: Witcher Trash Party [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Bestiality, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Coercion, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Drabble, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Forced to Watch, Gangbang, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Control, Nipple Torture, Omorashi, Other, Painful Sex, Predicament Bondage, Prison, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Tit Slapping, Underage Sex, Wetting, flaccid play, gay-on-straight rape, narcissistic!Jaskier, unwilling enjoyment, yeah i didn't expect it either lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Trash_Party/pseuds/Witcher_Trash_Party
Summary: Fills of exactly 200 words to celebrate my blog reaching 200 followers. Check chapter notes for specific warnings.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, geralt/jaskier/dog
Series: Witcher Trash Party [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990582
Comments: 34
Kudos: 132





	1. Geralt/Jaskier, non-con mind control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Jaskier is a total top but so is Geralt, so Geralt either uses Axii or some potion made by using Succucus ingredients to make it so the bard only wants to bottom anymore (and J doesn't even realizes he's changed)"_

Geralt used to think everything would be solved when Jaskier and him finally confessed their feelings. He couldn’t be more wrong - them getting intimate only brought more problems.

They couldn’t agree on _how_ to be intimate, first and foremost. Neither one of them wanted to be on the receiving end of sex, and keeping to handjobs and blowjobs for the rest of eternity didn’t sound too appealing, considering that even those activities usually turned into some sort of a power struggle to persuade the other to let himself be taken the next time.

Geralt decided to take matters into his own hands, then. It was in Jaskier’s interest, too - the rising tension would only shatter what they have just begun to build.

Jaskier doesn’t even notice when Geralt adds the potion into his stew. And just an hour later, when they’re kissing, grinding together in Geralt’s bedroll, Jaskier whispers, desperate and sincere, “Geralt, please - fuck me.”

Geralt doesn’t feel even remotely guilty when he gently opens Jaskier up and sinks into his tight heat. He’s doing it for Jaskier, too - he obviously loves getting fucked, judging by the sounds he makes, how he comes untouched.

They’ll be happier like this.


	2. Geralt/Jaskier, underage, bestiality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Geralt/Jaskier underage/bestiality?"_  
>  Jaskier and Geralt are somewhere between 14-18 years old in this

“I dare you to do it. Actually,” Geralt corrects, “I double dog dare you to do it.”

“Are you serious?” Jaskier hisses, glancing at Rex, Geralt’s big German Shepherd, lying by the door.

“Dead serious,” Geralt agrees. “It’ll be really hot.”

Jaskier’s cock seems to think so too - he’s already chubbing up in his jeans. “The things I do for you, dear heart…”

The two teens combine their efforts to get Jaskier out of his clothes as quickly as possible. Geralt works him open with three of his fingers, and then he calls the dog over. Jaskier keeps still as Rex noses at his balls, his perineum, his ass. Geralt helps the dog mount and, after a bit of blind stabbing, loses his patience and guides its hot cock into Jaskier.

The dog starts rutting right away, catching Jaskier by surprise and punching a loud moan out of him. Jaskier rolls his hips back into it, greedy for more.

“Fuck, babe,” Geralt gasps, “look how hard you and Rex got me.” He’s stroking himself, his hand a blur on his dick as he watches his dog fuck his boyfriend.

Jaskier is so glad he’s able to give this to him.


	3. Calanthe/Ciri, femdom, omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Ciri/Calanthe (Calanthe as dom). I'm not particularly fussed by kink but I'm always up for anything to do with piss."_

“Sit. Still,” Calanthe hisses as Ciri uncrosses her legs and crosses them again.

“I can’t, Gran,” Ciri whispers back, smiling politely at the servant refilling her goblet until they finish and move on to another cup. “I really need to go. May I be excused - ”

“You’ll stay,” Calanthe says. Her voice allows no room for argument. “You will not get up before I do.”

Ciri squirms in her seat again.

“This is a very important dinner,” Calanthe reminds her. “I can’t have you acting like a brat and wandering away. You won’t make me look bad in front of all these people, do you understand?”

Ciri gulps. She squeezes her thighs together as hard as she can. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good girl,” Calanthe murmurs, and turns her attention to her plate.

Ciri can’t follow her example. The only thing she can think about is the pressing need of her full bladder, the insistent ache and burn of it. She jams one hand between her legs and presses hard against herself, as if that will help, until Calanthe notices and wrenches it away.

With a pained whimper, Ciri finally lets go and wets herself in the middle of the busy dining hall.


	4. Jaskier/Valdo Marx, spanking, humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"A little spanking/humiliation drabble maybe with Jaskier and whoever you wish"_

_Swat._

The skin of Jaskier’s ass blooms with stinging pain. Above him, Valdo asks, “What did you do wrong, Julian?”

“You know I hate that name,” Jaskier mumbles, squirming on the troubadour’s lap.

“I do,” Valdo agrees. “That’s why I’m using it. Now, answer me.”

“You’re mad that I won the competition.”

_Swat._

“Wrong, Julian. Try again,” Valdo says.

Jaskier doesn’t answer. Instead, he rolls his hips, rubbing his cock against Valdo’s thigh. Valdo’s punishments always get him hot and bothered - he can’t help it, no matter how ashamed he is of the fact.

_Swat._

“Bad boy,” Valdo admonishes. “Only good boys get what they want. And good boys say what they did wrong.”

Jaskier takes a shaky breath. “…I was a brat about my win,” he whispers, his face burning.

“That you were,” Valdo says, and delivers another sharp swat to Jaskier’s bottom. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it, Julian? I’ll give you a choice: either you apologize, or I give you ten more.”

Jaskier swallows his pride. “I’m sorry for being a brat, Valdo.”

Valdo smiles, satisfied, and lets Jaskier, red with shame, rut against his leg. It’s not a reward, but it’s not a punishment either.


	5. Geralt/Jaskier, dubcon, painful sex, virgin!Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Could I perhaps get some dub-con painful sex where Jaskier is a virgin and doesn’t know that it’s not supposed to hurt & Geralt makes it hurt on purpose because of this?"_

Geralt has wanted to ruin the bard ever since he sauntered up to him in that tavern in Posada, and Jaskier makes the urge even worse with his relentless, shameless flirting and cheesy come-ons.

But when they finally fall into a bedroll together, Jaskier whispers, averting his eyes, “You know, I’ve never…”

Geralt thanks every god he doesn’t believe in for this gift. “It’s okay,” he says, “I know what to do.”

Jaskier whimpers when he’s first breached. “Geralt - ?”

“Hurts?”

“Quite a bit,” the bard admits.

“That’s normal,” Geralt reassures him, “pain is normal. Do you want to stop?”

Jaskier bites his lip and shakes his head no.

Geralt works him up to two fingers before lining up and pushing inside. Jaskier is _so tight_ as he wails in pain on Geralt’s cock.

Geralt sets a punishing pace, fucking the bard hard and deep. Jaskier whines and sobs with every movement, tears shining in his pretty eyes, and his nails break skin where he’s holding onto Geralt’s shoulders, yet he clenches down even tighter when Geralt brushes his prostate.

“So good for me, Jaskier,” Geralt tells him, between sweet kisses.

Jaskier gives him a wobbly smile even as he cries.


	6. Geralt/Jaskier, nipple kink, tit slapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Puffy sensitive nipple'd Jaskier coupled with judicious application of tit slapping"_

Jaskier idly rubs at his chest.

The shirt he is wearing is made out of a terribly coarse fabric that catches on his nipples, still sensitive from last night’s play that involved a set of steel clamps, with every movement. The feeling is insistent, a mix between an itch and a sting, and rubbing at them is both a torture and a relief.

Geralt’s voice drifts to him, the words stretching like molasses: “Don’t rub them, you’ll only make it worse.”

Jaskier keens and rubs even harder. It’s so frustrating. Geralt knows fuck all about his situation -

Suddenly, Geralt grabs him, spins him around and pulls him close, so that Jaskier’s back is pressed to Geralt’s front. He rucks up the front of Jaskier’s shirt, revealing his red, raw, puffy nipples.

Geralt’s hand comes down on his pec, hard. Jaskier whines and throws his head back. Geralt slaps him again, on his other tit. “Is this what you want?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes.” Jaskier arches his spine, greedily offering his chest up for more.

Geralt delivers more slaps, aiming for Jaskier’s nipples this time, and Jaskier moans and squirms but never tries to cover himself up or twist away, enjoying the torture.


	7. Jaskier/wolf witchers, A/B/O, sex pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Omega Jaskier and witcher Alphas, sex Pollen and a month long heat."_

Lambert snaps his hips one last time before collapsing on top of Jaskier. Soon, Jaskier crawls out from under him, Lambert’s knot easily slipping out of his well-used cunt, and straddles Eskel, seating himself on his cock.

Everyone would say it’s Jaskier’s fault for snooping, except for Jaskier, who would probably say it’s Vesemir’s fault for having potent aphrodisiacs just lying around the keep. That’s not important, though - what’s important is that Jaskier has been in the depths of an unexpected heat for the last week, running the witchers dry.

Jaskier rides Eskel with wild abandon, until Geralt finally forces himself to crawl over and slip into his ass, which calms the omega down a little.

This time, Jaskier stays on their knots after they’ve filled him up, exhaustion winning over his need for a moment.

“I’ve been thinking,” Vesemir mutters from where he’s recovering from the workout Jaskier gave him earlier this day, “If my calculations are correct - which they are - this’ll take about three more weeks.”

The witchers groan, Jaskier whines.

“Shut up, old man,” he grumbles, squirming away from Eskel and Geralt and then presenting lazily in the middle of the room, “and come make yourself useful.”


	8. Vesemir/Jaskier, public rape, straight!Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Straight Jaskier and Vesemir with public sex"_  
>  TW: mention of vomiting, Jaskier using "bent" to describe people attracted to the same sex

A warm body presses up to Jaskier from behind. That wouldn’t be unusual, since it’s Belleteyn and a lot of pretty maidens like to celebrate with sex rather than bonfires. The thing is, the body is big and muscular and in possession of a hard cock that’s pressed against Jaskier’s ass, and Jaskier isn’t into _that_.

“Sorry, chap,” he laughs, awkward, “I’m not bent. I get that a lot, though.”

A hand snakes around his front and grabs his crotch. Jaskier yelps and turns to tell the man off, but he loses his words when he notices his yellow eyes. _A witcher._ Almost as big as Geralt, though he looks older.

The witcher tugs the back of his breeches down, tucks them below the swell of Jaskier’s ass.

Panicked, Jaskier looks for help - but all the other celebrants avert their eyes, too scared of what the witcher could do.

In front of everyone, Jaskier is opened up with a bit of spit, and then stuffed with a cock. His skin crawls, and he feels sick as the witcher rocks into him. When he finishes and leaves Jaskier dripping with spunk, the bard immediately goes to vomit into the nearest bush.


	9. Jaskier, predicament bondage, large insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"What about predicament bondage Jaskier and large insertion... Like, oops the trap in the monsters lair is a giant spring loaded dildo that's gonna keep you stuffed and stuck where you are..."_

Jaskier isn’t sure how it happened. One moment, he’s pulling his chemise over his head and stepping into the stream, ready to wash away the day’s sweat; the second, there’s the sharp burn of muscles stretching and he’s stuffed full of _something_.

Upon closer inspection, that something turns out to be a smooth, thick piece of rock, protruding from the muddy bottom of the stream, firmly keeping him in place. Oh, that’s quite uncomfortable.

Especially since he’s standing on his tiptoes. He tries to lower his heels - and quickly reconsiders, because the rock gets thicker further down, and the stretch becomes really painful.

Well, then he’ll just climb off.

Jaskier tries to lift himself higher, but it also goes nowhere. The rock is too deep in him. He tries again, but only succeeds in giving himself an erection as the rock rubs against his prostate.

Jaskier swears in a way that would make Melitele herself blush. He’s stuck. His legs are starting to hurt, but the moment he relaxes his stance, the rock buries itself further in him.

It seems he’ll have to wait for Geralt to return from his hunt. Hopefully this wasn’t a trap set by today’s monster.


	10. Jaskier/Valdo Marx, punishment, enema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"What about some large punishment enema/Jaskier kink?? Bonus points for small cock, overstimulated crying cause it hurts but feels good Jaskier"_

The metal nozzle is cold as it slips into Jaskier’s ass. Even kneeling in the bathtub with his head between his knees, Jaskier can feel Valdo’s smirk when he turns the water on, the first trickle of cold liquid making Jaskier shiver.

Valdo rubs his back as he’s filled, slowly but surely.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Jaskier,” he sighs, disappointed, “being a disobedient pet and giving me attitude in front of all my friends at the club yesterday. I didn’t like your behaviour in the slightest.”

The water goes from a trickle to a steady pressure, and Jaskier feels his guts stretch to accomodate for the volume being pumped into him. Then, the cramping starts - but the water just keeps coming.

By the time Valdo shuts off the stream and replaces the nozzle with a plug, Jaskier’s belly is heavy and full to bursting, and it hurts so bad. When he looks between his legs, he can’t see his little cock over his bulging stomach. The sight punches a sob out of him, and then he can’t stop, whining and crying over how absolutely full he is.

The five minutes Valdo has him hold the water feel like hours.


	11. Jaskier/Yennefer, non-con cbt, unwilling enjoyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _" how about yen/jask cbt, noncon w unwilling enjoyment?_

When Jaskier blinks awake, the raven-haired witch from yesterday - Yennefer, he thinks - is leaning over him, and there’s a tightening sensation around his scrotum. His eyes flick down his body, and he sees that Yennefer has tied a silk ribbon tightly around his balls.

“Good morning, little bird.”

He tries to bolt, only to find he’s tied to the bedposts by his wrists and ankles.

Yennefer smirks and yanks on the ribbon.

Jaskier shouts, arching off the bed as the pain sears through him. There are no words for how it feels.

Releasing his balls for a moment, the witch slaps his cock, making Jaskier cry out again. In vain, he attempts to pull his legs up to protect his sensitive bits, but his bonds stop him. Yennefer delivers another hard slap.

With mounting horror, Jaskier realizes the terrible pain actually feels _good_.

Yennefer’s eyes light up when she notices his cock hardening. “Aw,” she coos, “you like this.”

“I _don’t_ \- “ Jaskier squeaks as Yenenfer pulls on his balls once more. “I don’t!”

“Your cock says otherwise,” Yennefer says, pointedly looking down at Jaskier’s flushed, leaking prick, standing hard and proud.

Jaskier howls in pain when she slaps it again.


	12. Lambert/Vesemir, Jaskier/wolf witchers, spanking, exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Lambert getting spanked in the great hall by Vesemir while everyone else is watching._

Another slap echoes around the great hall.

Lambert, bent over Vesemir’s knee, counts it as he was instructed to do: “Fourteen.”

Vesemir gives him another.

“Fifteen,” Lambert says.

Neither Geralt or Eskel pay them much attention. They look over from time to time, to check Lambert’s progress, and they’re always ready for Vesemir to call on them, but other than that, they’re mostly busy with trading a wine bottle between themselves. They’re used to this.

Jaskier is an entirely different story. He watches, entranced, as Lambert’s ass gets redder and redder with each impact of Vesemir’s hand. Under his breath, he counts with Lambert - “sixteen, seventeen, eighteen,“ - and muses over whether Lambert will get to the promised forty spanks, since the number itself makes Jaskier’s ass hurt. His cock throbs in his breeches with every hit.

After twenty, Vesemir gives Lambert a breather, rubbing his red bottom, before starting up again, harder than before.

“Would you like to trade places with Lambert?” Eskel whispers into Jaskier’s ear.

“No,” the bard says.

Eskel chuckles. “Don’t try to lie.”

Jaskier isn’t lying, though. He wants Lambert to take the rest of his punishment - and only then he wants to get his own.


	13. Geralt/Jaskier, flaccid cock humiliation, axii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"what about soft cock humiliation? Perhaps Geralt using axii on Jaskier so that he can’t get hard OwO?"_

Geralt weaves his fingers in the pattern of the Axii Sign. “You won’t get hard, no matter what I do to you. Your cock will remain perfectly flaccid the whole evening.”

Jaskier doesn’t really believe that it will work, but that doesn’t make him any less eager to try it.

Geralt fondles his soft prick. Nothing happens, so Geralt takes it in his mouth, sucking, working the length with his tongue, making Jaskier groan. When he pulls off, Jaskier’s dick is shiny with spit, but entirely flaccid.

“Sweet Melitele,” Jaskier whimpers, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“The Great Bard Jaskier can’t get it up today?” Geralt smirks at him, still playing with Jaskier’s cock. “Is the Continent’s most famous lover impotent?”

Jaskier tries to hide his flushed face in the pillows, but Geralt stops him.

“Look at it,” he orders. “Look at your cock all limp and useless. I should keep you like this, won’t get into any messes that way. It’s going to look so cute when I make you come like this, still soft, dribbling cum - would you like that?”

Jaskier whines, nodding fervently. “Yes, please, I don’t deserve to come hard - “

“No,” Geralt agrees, “that you don’t.”


	14. Jaskier/wolf witchers, non-con mind control, gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"How about a drabble written in the POV of someone who's under the influence of axii but doesn't realise it and thinks everything they do is their own idea, even if it's stuff they wouldn't normally want (or dare) to do. Pairing deeds and person whose POV it is would all be up to you ^_^"_  
>  TW: Geralt axii-s Jaskier to want to sleep with his brothers and to ask for double penetration, even though Jaskier would normally be hesitant about it. Jaskier perceives both suggestions as his own.

“Jaskier, this is my mentor, Vesemir, and these are my brothers, Eskel and Lambert.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jaskier grins at the men crowding him, leaning into their touches. He thought that Geralt would be enough for him for the duration of their stay and assured his lover that he won’t want anyone else everytime Geralt offered. What a foolish assumption that had been! Now that he’s seen the other witchers, he wants them. He’s _dying_ to have them.

He strips as they keep touching him, caressing him, groping him.

“I want one of you to fuck my mouth,” he says. “And another two to fuck my ass.” He has never tried that before, always was a little scared of it, scared it would hurt, scared he would tear - but today he feels daring.

Jaskier bends himself over the dining table, reaching back to hold himself open for them.

“Well done, son,” he hears Vesemir whisper. He almost wonders what it’s about, but then Lambert’s cock is prodding at his lips and Eskel’s fingers, slick with oil, are circling his hole. He opens his mouth, tilts his hips and doesn’t think about anything for a long, long while.


	15. Jaskier/Vesemir, spanking, masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"ooooooo jaskier getting spanked by vesemir is just *chefs kiss* so good"_  
>  continuation of [chpt. 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866/chapters/71764092)

When Lambert finally calls out “Forty!”, Jaskier is close to bursting with all that restless energy buzzing under his skin. Lambert carefully pulls up his trousers and, wincing, he sits down next to his brothers.

Jaskier takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then, he makes his way over to Vesemir.

The old wolf looks at him with curiosity, taking in his flushed cheeks and the tent in his trousers.

“May I be punished as well, sir?”

Vesemir smirks. “And what should I punish you for, pup?”

Jaskier gulps. “Perhaps… perhaps for enjoying Lambert’s pain?”

“Sure,” Vesemir agrees. “It’s important to be compassionate.”

Jaskier eagerly lays himself over the witcher’s lap. Vesemir tugs down the back of his breeches and his smallclothes, tucking the hem beneath the swell of his ass.

“We’ll start with ten,” Vesemir says. “If you haven’t learnt your lesson by then, I’ll give you more. Count them, if you can.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaskier nods, twitchy with anticipation.

The first hit makes Jaskier howl. The pain is new, exquisite, and it stings through him and stays as a pleasant burn. He loves it.

“One,” he breathes out, and he already knows ten won’t be _nearly_ enough.


	16. Jaskier/Valdo Marx, forced feminizaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"jaskier/valdo and either forced or coerced feminization????"_

“Spin for me, Julia,” Valdo orders.

Jaskier never thought too hard about his boyfriend constantly encouraging his feminine side, and that’s probably how it got this far. In his defense, it started out small - a bit of make-up here, some lingerie there.

Jaskier spins around, letting Valdo see the flow of his short, pink skirt - offering him a glimpse of the lacy thong beneath.

“Come here, babygirl.”

Jaskier goes, straddling Valdo’s lap. He’s obviously hard in his trousers.

Valdo kisses him, taking the time to taste Jaskier’s shimmery lipstick, hand petting over Jaskier’s waxed-smooth cleavage. “I love your tits, Julia,” he murmurs, squeezing a handful of Jaskier’s pec. “So pretty and small, not like other girls’.”

His other hand sneaks between Jaskier’s cheeks and pushes the thong aside. He rubs at Jaskier’s hole. “You want me to fuck your cunt? Need to have your greedy pussy filled?”

Jaskier knows what he’s supposed to say. “Yes,” he whimpers. “Please, fuck my p-pussy.”

“Good girl,” Valdo kisses him again, “asking so nicely.”

He fingers Jaskier open and then sits him down on his cock. As Jaskier starts to ride him, Valdo rubs at his hard ‘clit’ through the lace of his panties.


	17. Vesemir/Jaskier, straight!virgin!Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Straight Jaskiers virginity getting taken by Vesemir while the other witchers watch and wait until it's their turn to take the bard."_

“In winter, we all fuck each other. If you go with me, you’ll be free-for-all.”

At first, Jaskier thought Geralt was just making a stupid joke. But when they were already halfway up the Killer and Geralt hadn’t laughed yet, he realised there was no punchline. It didn’t matter that he didn’t like men that way - he couldn’t make it down the mountain by himself.

“You don’t have to like it,” Geralt had said when Jaskier broke down in his arms. “You just have to take it.”

That’s how Jaskier finds himself naked in a bed, his best friend’s mentor gently working him open with oil and fingers. When he’s deemed ready, Vesemir lines up his thick cock and sinks into him for the first time.

It feels… almost nice. The sensation itself is surprisingly pleasant, sometimes, but the knowledge that it’s a _man_ doing this to him makes him feel… sick. Ashamed. Confused.

He catches Geralt’s eye - he looks hungry as he impatiently strokes his dick, just like his brothers, all waiting to have him too. Geralt has never before looked at him like this. Jaskier can’t handle it.

He closes his eyes so he can’t see it anymore.


	18. Geralt/Jaskier, age play, wetting

Geralt is torn out of his meditation by a soft whimper.

Jaskier is still asleep, but he’s tossing and turning, twitching, his brows drawn together in a frown. Then, suddenly, he stills, and there’s a soft hiss as the smell of fresh urine fills the air of the camp.

Jaskier blinks awake, his big blue eyes immediately landing on Geralt. “Daddy?” he squeaks, lower lip wobbling.

In an instant, Geralt is there, helping him out of the soiled bedroll. “Shh, it’s okay,” he tells his little boy, “you just had a little accident, that’s all.”

“I peepeed in my bed, and now it’s all wet,” Jaskier whines. “I had a bad dream.”

“It’s okay, babyboy,” Geralt repeats, “Daddy’s here now, it’s all good now. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

He undresses Jaskier and wipes away his mess. He leaves his wet clothes and bedroll aside - he’ll wash them in the morning. He helps Jaskier into a dry nightshirt and dry smallclothes, and tucks him into his own bedroll.

“Sleep with me? Please?” Jaskier begs.

Geralt was about to return to his meditation, but it seems his boy needs a bit more comfort after his nightmare. “Of course.”


	19. Jaskier/Nilfgaardian soldiers, non-con, Geralt forced to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Jaskier being raped and Geralt being forced to watch helplessly"_

It’s Geralt’s fault that Nilfgaard captured them. Jaskier was relying on him to keep him safe, and Geralt had failed him. The Nilfgaardians threw them both into one damp cell - Geralt with dimeritium shackles around his wrists - most likely hoping the other’s pain would break them. They hold on, though, bearing every punch thrown their way for Ciri.

“We’ll try something new today,” the commander announces, a nasty smirk on his face.

The soldiers grab Jaskier and tear off his clothes. When one of them pushes his legs apart, Geralt and Jaskier finally realize what’s about to happen.

Geralt can only watch in horror as a soldier spits on his hole and fingers him just enough to make room for his cock. Jaskier screams as he’s speared open, eyes begging Geralt to look away.

“Watch, witcher,” the commander says, “or they’ll carve their names into his flesh.”

Geralt cannot be the reason Jaskier carries the names of his rapists on his skin forever. So he watches, as one by one, the soldiers take turns using his best friend. After a while, Jaskier’s pained cries abate, though Geralt can’t tell if it’s all the cum making penetration easier, or just exhaustion.


	20. Geralt/Eskel/Vesemir, spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Lambert and Jaskier getting spanked by Vesemir 👀 what if Geralt or Eskel do some stupid shit and need to get punished next ;)"_  
>  continuation of [chpt. 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866/chapters/71764092) and [chpt. 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866/chapters/71765709)

As a rule, ever since they were young, Geralt and Eskel always got into trouble together. And Vesemir always thought it only logical to punish them together as well.

"You'll give each other thirty," he tells them, as the two pups kneel, guiltily avoiding looking into his eyes, in front of him. "Do not go easy on each other - I'll give the one that hits less hard another twenty to teach you the weight of responsibility."

Geralt and Eskel nod, understanding. They've been punished like this many times before.

Geralt presents his ass to Eskel, always eager to take his punishment first, hating the wait. Eskel administers the first hit. It's powerful - it moves Geralt a bit. Eskel gets him to thirty slowly, steadily. He takes his time, lets it hurt.

Then, they switch places, Geralt the punisher and Eskel the punished. Geralt is much more impatient, landing blows swiftly, one after another.

When their bottoms are both red, they look up to Vesemir for his verdict, shifting anxiously.

"Geralt," he chooses. It might have been just his pain distracting him, but nevertheless, Vesemir doesn't want him slacking off.

Geralt doesn't hesitate before climbing into Vesemir's lap for another twenty.


	21. Geralt/Jaskier, straight!Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Geralt fucking straight Jaskier after Vesemir, saying how he’s always wanted Jaskier like this?"_  
>  continuation of [chpt. 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866/chapters/71812569)

Vesemir has him first, because he’s the leader of the pack. Geralt gets him second, because he brought him. Jaskier was kind of hoping he’d get more time to prepare for _that_.

With morbid curiosity, he watches as Geralt sinks into him. Observes how Geralt’s girth splits his flesh.

His - perhaps former - best friend. _Inside_ him. The betrayal is bitter on Jaskier’s tongue.

Geralt builds a gentle, rocking rhythm, in which his cock brushes against that wonderful, terrible, confusing, shameful spot inside Jaskier more often than not. 

“I’ve always wanted you like this,” Geralt murmurs, hands roaming over Jaskier’s chest. “Ever since Posada, I wanted to have you.”

To be honest, Jaskier had suspected as much, but he hadn’t minded, since he thought Geralt too noble to make him uncomfortable with his attraction.

“I didn’t,” Jaskier sobs. “I don’t want this, Geralt.”

“Shhh,” Geralt soothes him. He leans down, captures Jaskier’s mouth in a kiss, tasting his tears. “I told you what would happen if you followed me up the mountain. And you came with me anyways.”

“I just wanted to spend the winter with my friend,” Jaskier whispers, voice thick with pain.

“Seems we both got what we wanted.”


	22. wolf witchers, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Vesemir finding Eskel, Geralt and Lambert in a cuddle pie in front of the hearth one winter morning."_

Vesemir wakes up early, even in the winter, when the sun rises only late in the morning. He can’t help it, it’s an old, old habit, one that he finds he cannot rid himself of - not that he particularly wants to, at least he can prepare breakfast for his pups every morning. He likes making food for them, likes caring for them.

They’re all he has left, now.

It’s the first morning they’re all here this year - Lambert having arrived yesterday, long after Eskel and Geralt, always returning at the last possible moment - and when Vesemir walks into the great hall, he’s greeted by a familiar sight: his three pups all cuddled together on the rug in front of the dying fire, still sleeping soundly, snoring and drooling. They do this every time, grounding themselves with the other’s closeness after months spent apart.

Lambert blinks awake. Vesemir knows how he hates being caught being soft, so he turns to hide in the kitchen for a bit - 

“Old man.” Lambert whispers, eyes warm, “come here.” And then, when he sees Vesemir’s hesitation, he smirks: “before I change my mind.”

Vesemir, careful not to jostle Geralt and Eskel, joins the cuddle pile.


	23. Geralt/Jaskier(/Eskel), non-con, straight!Jaskier, prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Can I ask for more gay-on-straight situations (whichever pair you like) but like this time it's in prison?"_  
>  TW: mention of weed

This is Jaskier’s first time being picked for a random search. The guard that always made his skin crawl with his creepy looks, Rivia, is ruffling through his belongings, while another makes sure Jaskier stays where he is, front pressed to the wall, hands above his head.

“Well look what I’ve found,” Rivia laughs.

When Jaskier looks over, he sees the man holding a little plastic bag filled with weed. “That’s not mine and you know it,” he hisses.

“Eskel,” Rivia addresses the other guard, “you can attest I found this in inmate Pankratz’s possession, right?”

“Sure thing.”

“Now, we'll both forget about this,” Rivia smirks, “if you suck our cocks, Pretty boy.”

“No way,” Jaskier squeaks. “I’m not gay.”

“Didn’t ask about that,” Rivia says.

 _Fuck_. If it’s a longer sentence or sucking off two guards, Jaskier knows what he’ll choose. Reluctantly, he goes to his knees.

Rivia’s cock prods at his lips. When Jaskier takes it in his mouth, it tastes like skin - funny, he thought it would be much worse. And yet he can’t shake the nausea that rises in him. He bobs his head, trying not to think about the weight of it on his tongue.


	24. Valdo/narcissistic!Jaskier, public humiliation, magic sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I was re-reading some of your narcissistic Jaskier stuff, and what if Valdo finds the fleshlight and dildo that are magically linked to him and uses them to make Jask humiliate himself in public?"_  
>  might not make sense without checking out [my narcissistic!Jaskier writings](https://witchertrashparty.tumblr.com/tagged/wtp-narcissism-cw)

Ever since that time Jaskier was too busy pleasuring himself to compete against Valdo, the troubadour has been thinking of ways to get back at his narcissistic rival. Jaskier’s dismissal plagues him until they meet again at another competition.

Jaskier arrives late (and Valdo doesn’t even know if he got caught up with that witcher of his, or with pleasuring himself). As he tunes his lute, Valdo cannot help the poisonous barb at the tip of his tongue: “Tossed off beforehand, Julian?”

“Don’t need to, anymore,” Jaskier grins. “I’ve got toys for that.” And then he’s called to perform.

Huh. This might be the revenge that Valdo is seeking. He ruffles through Jaskier travel pack until he finds it - a dildo and a fleshlight, both modeled after Jaskier (he  _ knows _ , okay?).

As Jaskier plays the opening bars of his song, Valdo stuffs the dildo into the fleshlight. Jaskier’s fingers trip over the strings, his breath hitches, but he keeps singing. But it obviously  _ works _ .

Valdo fucks the dildo in and out of the fleshlight, and soon the music cuts out, instead replaced by Jaskier’s whines and pleas.

And after Jaskier comes with a pitiful moan, he’s laughed off the stage.


	25. Eskel/Jaskier/Lambert, straight!Jaskier, axii, double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Eskel and Lambert fucking straight Jacket after Geralt and Vesemir? With double penetration and Axii?"_  
>  continuation of [chpt. 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866/chapters/71812569) and [chpt. 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224866/chapters/71857518)

After Geralt has had him, Jaskier is numb. Nothing matters anymore, his situation possibly cannot get worse. That is, until Eskel and Lambert _both_ move towards the bed he’s laid on.

They spread his legs further open, so Jaskier tries to fight them - he might handle being fucked, but he won’t bear being _broken_. But then Eskel’s fingers move in a strange pattern, and suddenly, time is thick and sticky, like honey, reality out of focus.

“You want this,” Eskel says, and _yeah, Jaskier does want this_. He can’t remember why he tried to push them away. “You love cock.” And _yeah, Jaskier does, he can’t get enough of it_.

They move him, and he lets them. Eskel lies down, and Jaskier straddles him, sinking down on his dick. Fingers play with his rim, and panic surges in Jaskier -

“Don’t worry,” Eskel murmurs, and Jaskier _doesn’t_. “Let Lambert in,” he says, and Jaskier _does_.

Lambert’s fingers join Eskel’s cock - one, two, three - and then they’re replaced with Lambert’s prick.

“You love this,” Eskel says, and, _fuck, yeah, Jaskier does_.

“I love this,” he smiles, giddy, as he impales himself on their cocks, again and again. He loves this so much.


End file.
